The invention relates to functionalized diamonds. In particular, the invention relates to functionalized diamonds with enhanced retention in resins.
Diamonds, for example mesh crystals and micron powders, can be used as abrasive materials in many applications. For example, diamonds are used in abrasive tools, machinery, cutting implements, grinding tools, and other types of abrasive similar equipment. The desirability of diamonds in abrasive applications is due, at least in part to, their hardness. While diamonds, which are known as the hardest natural material, possess useful abrasive characteristics, their applications in various equipment and environments may be limited. For example, diamond applications may be limited by the retention of the diamonds to the equipment. Often, the performance and life of the equipment is limited by retention of the diamond.
The diamond is typically provided in a matrix for abrasive purposes, in which the matrix may comprise a resin. The abrasive equipment typically includes a substrate that is provided with the diamond-ladened matrix. The bond strength between the particles and matrix is the determinative strength for the abrasive equipment. Enhanced bond strength between diamonds and an associated matrix should increase the retention therebetween. Accordingly, performance and life of abrasive equipment tool provided with the diamond-ladened matrix should increase.
It has been proposed to alter surfaces of diamonds to enhance the bond strength between the diamonds and associated matrix. For example, it has been proposed to functionalize diamond surfaces to enhance bond strength between the diamonds and matrix. This funcionalization attempted to modify wettability of the diamond with respect to various polymeric resin precursors. The modification attempted to increase a physical interaction bond strength between diamonds and an associated matrix. However, the physical interaction forces between a diamond and an associated matrix are weaker than those formed by chemical bonds. Further, functionalizing diamonds with moieties that are capable of forming strong covalent bonds with an associated resin are not known to have been explored for abrasive applications.
Therefore, a need exists for abrasive composites, functionalized diamonds, and resin-bond matrices for use in abrasive applications. Further, a need exists for a method of providing these functionalized diamonds and resin-bond matrices with enhanced strength bonds.
An aspect of the invention provides a functionalized diamond comprising an organic functionalized moiety. The organic functionalized moiety selected from vinyl, amide, alcohol, acidics, phenolics, hydroxyls, and aliphatics, and combinations thereof.
A further aspect of the invention provides a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20; 
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction selected from any one of, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20;
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2;
Diamond-COOH+HOCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-COOCH2(CH2)xOH;
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCONH2;
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCOH; 
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2;
Diamond-COOH+H2NCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-CONHCH2(CH2)xOH;
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCONH2; and
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCOH;
Diamond-Cl+C3H6xe2x86x92Diamond-CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl; and 
Another aspect of the invention sets forth a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20, selected from any one of:
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HOCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-OCH2(CH2)xOH+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCONH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCOH+HCl; 
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2NCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-NHCH2(CH2)xOH+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCONH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCOH+HCl; 
A further aspect of the invention provides an abrasive composite that includes a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20: 
Yet another aspect of the invention provides an abrasive composite that includes a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20, selected from any one of:
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2;
Diamond-COOH+HOCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-COOCH2(CH2)xOH;
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCONH2;
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCOH; 
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2;
Diamond-COOH+H2NCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-CONHCH2(CH2)xOH;
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCONH2; and
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCOH;
Diamond-Cl+C3H6xe2x86x92Diamond-CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl; and 
Another aspect of the invention sets forth an abrasive composite that includes a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20, selected from any one of:
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HOCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-OCH2(CH2)xOH+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCONH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCOH+HCl; 
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2NCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-NHCH2(CH2)xOH+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCONH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCOH+HCl; 
A further aspect of the invention provides an abrasive tool that includes a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20: 
Yet another aspect of the invention provides an abrasive tool that includes a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20, selected from any one of:
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2;
Diamond-COOH+HOCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-COOCH2(CH2)xOH;
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCONH2;
Diamond-COOH+HO(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-COO(CH2)xCOH; 
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2;
Diamond-COOH+H2NCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-CONHCH2(CH2)xOH;
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCONH2; and
Diamond-COOH+H2N(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-CONH(CH2)xCOH;
Diamond-Cl+C3H6xe2x86x92Diamond-CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl; and 
Another aspect of the invention sets forth an abrasive tool that includes a diamond functionalized by an organic moiety, the diamond functionalized by an organic moiety by a reaction, where x is an integer between 0 and about 20, selected from any one of:
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HOCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-OCH2(CH2)xOH+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCONH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+HO(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-O(CH2)xCOH+HCl; 
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCHxe2x95x90CH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2NCH2(CH2)xOHxe2x86x92Diamond-NHCH2(CH2)xOH+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCONH2xe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCONH2+HCl;
Diamond-Cl+H2N(CH2)xCOHxe2x86x92Diamond-NH(CH2)xCOH+HCl; 
These and other aspects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, where like parts are designated by like reference characters throughout the drawings, disclose embodiments of the invention.